


Cheesy Zen Quote

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Conversations, Gen, Gen Fic, Interspecies, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Post-season 2, Lydia and Isaac talk. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Zen Quote

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

On the school bleachers, Lydia sighs. “Why, am I not surprised by this? I always knew I’d make a hit list once high school started, but I never imagined it would be a literal one. Or not one that involved werewolves. I expected more conventional weapons, at least.”

Isaac fidgets and looks out at the field.

She continues, “The better question is: Why are you telling me, now?”

“Because, you deserve to know. So that you can decide to avoid me if you want. Uh, I know neither of us ever imagined it happening, but our social groups kind of overlap, now.”

“True.” Looking over, she declares, “I’m over it. It’s not as if you were any good at it.”

“We almost had you killed,” he protests. “I mean- we came close to achieving the goal. It’s just that Scott and Allison, and I guess Stiles, were better.”

“Uh-huh,” she says. Reaching over to put her hand on his wrist and ignoring his resulting flinch, she tells him, “Here’s the deal, sweetie: I can forgive you trying to kill me and Jackson, and I won’t say anything about all those times you fought Scott and Allison. But Allison’s my best friend, and if you cause problems between her and Scott, I will ruin you. My grades in chemistry are the worst kept secret this school has. Don’t think that I can’t obtain wolfsbane and poison you. And especially don’t think I won’t.”

“I won’t,” he promises. “Thanks.”

“For threatening your life?”

“For forgiving me for trying to take yours,” he answers.

She studies him for a long moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t have. Here’s a piece of advice: Learn to forgive yourself before you seek it from others. I know it sounds like a cheesy Zen quote from a fortune cookie, but it’s valid.”

“Do you know from experience?”

“With all this bizarre-o supernatural stuff going around, I’m sticking close to Allison and the others because they have the best chance of winning,” she replies. “Are you sticking around for the same reason, or is it because they never bring up the past to hurt you?”

“I- that’s a good question,” he acknowledges.

“Figure it out,” she orders. Standing up, she adds, “I’d trust my safety with someone who tried to kill me more than I would some issue-ridden little boy who just needs love and affirmation.”

 

 


End file.
